One In A Million
by Phantom Sumire
Summary: Rei and Aya has had a healthy relationship since then. . .but that was until Rei's "real identity" was unveiled, slowly tearing the young couple farther apart. Will love really always prevail? Post-manga.


A fic of Gals! here. Be nice to this one.

**Pairings:** same old, same old; ReixAya w/ love chains (Katase, Yuya, OC) , MamixYuya, RanxTatsuki, MiyuxYamato

**Time:** Modern; Present; Our time; 2009

**Disclaimer: **For the billionth time, I don't own Gals! nor its characters. I write fanfics but that's it.

**-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-**

Chapter 1

**Blue Weekend**

**-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-**

"_Aya, what are you doin' tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow. . .? I-I was planning on studying for entrance exams, but. . ."_

"_I bet you're almost through that study book and you could probably stand a bit of fresh air. . .so I was __thinking, how about we go out to dinner?"_

"_Really?! We can meet?"_

"_Don't be a dope! If I didn't wanna meet, I wouldn't have bothered calling!"_

"_Okay! Of course! I'd love to! Just hearing that makes me able to crank up my power of concentration to 11 tonight!"_

"_Hah? I don't even know what that means."_

"_Never mind. Nothing."_

"_You're weird, you know that?"_

**. . . . . . . .**

Aya clicked her mobile phone off and jumped up and down on her bed, squealing her heart out in bliss. Finally. After a month of little communication or whatsoever, she and her beloved Rei were finally going to meet.

A date and a dinner. Tomorrow.

It has been so long since they both last saw each other. Rei Otohata, the once thought and believed to be just your average hunk, pretty face, and gorgeous model in Shibuya, was not so average after all. In fact, he was and actually is one of the two heirs of Japan's -- no, one of the world's largest company. The Otohata Corporations practically ruled most of the world's economy with strongholds of trading and manufacturing, as well as shipping. And here he said, in one of his recent interviews in Shibuya's top magazine, that he had no relations nor ties with the Otohata Corporations and that it probably was just mere coincidence he had the same last name.

But, a particular incident one and a half month ago proved him to be lying.

Ken Otohata, the first born of the Otohata family and the current heir, while on his way to another business trip, he tragically met with an accident and lost his life in the process. The whole world mourned the lost of the prodigy man and abuzz with worry on what will become of the company and foremost, the economy. Until the president of the company, Kyou Otohata, revealed to the media the existence of his other son who he raised secretly from the world. And that other son was Rei Otohata.

Since then, all the burden and responsibilities as the heir to take over the company was passed on to the second son, Rei. His father ordered him to quit his job at the club as a DJ and instead attend extra lessons about business management once he arrives from school. He also ordered Rei to move out of his apartment and move back to the main mansion which was at the heart of Tokyo city.

And since then, Rei had become busier than ever.

The bouncing and the springing of the bed ceased and Aya abruptly hopped down from her bed when the thought of the outfit came to mind. What outfit will she wear? Will she wear her usual Shibuya-gal getup or will she wear a formal one? Like fancy dresses worn in such occasions? No, she possibly can't. What if they'll just go to WacDonald's or something, like any other dates they've had and gone to, and not in some luxurious five-star restaurant. She would embarrass herself big time and in front of Rei.

Aya sprinted towards her small closet and rummaged through it, fighting her way to the now unorganized pile of clothes, on a mission to hunt for the perfect garb fit for a 'normal' date. Something that says "I'm _simple_ but _elegant_ at the same time."

She grabbed the ones that 'looked' simple but elegant and tossed it over her shoulder. Once she thought she had all the 'simple but elegant' garbs out of the closet, Aya carefully lined and placed them on her bed, choosing wisely and thinking thoroughly which one was the most appropriate and befitting for a 'normal' date.

Unfortunately, none had passed the requirement. All she had picked up from the closet was still pretty much more like a gal-getup than something simple but elegant. All she had were either short skirts or sleeveless tops, or just plain simple. She was in big trouble now. Last-minute shopping won't do either. What if she can't find the right outfit in time?

But all hope wasn't lost yet. In desperate times like this, there was only one person who can possibly help her. Mrs. Hoshino a.k.a. her mom.

**. . . . . . . .**

Rei called her the next day and said he'll come to her house and pick her up. Her case last night had surfaced again and she had like four hours left before Rei arrives. She bawled at her mother childishly and said she can't possibly wear _that_ garb. Why? Because Rei was coming in his scooter bike.

Or so she thought.

Aya never expected Rei to come and fetch her in a yet-to-be-release brand new car model. A silver Lexus HS250h was parked in front of her measly low-class home and a hot Rei in white shirt, half open over his sculpted chest and low-waist dark blue jean that showed off his narrow waist stood, leaning on the passenger's door with his arms crossed and his wild slick chocolate hair fluttering in the wind. Her jaw dropped in an oval shape. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But this wasn't a dream and she definitely wasn't dreaming. This was real. The picture in front of her was no mirage nor a tv drama or anime with hot guys in it. This was the real, actual, life-breathing, moving, and touchable hot -- hotter guy. Maybe even the hottest around. What was most unbelievable to her was the _fact_ the this hot guy was her boyfriend.

"Aya," her mother called in a whisper from behind her, "take off the shorts. You won't be needing it. He came in a car."

Aya jerked back in realization and trotted upstairs to her room in a flash; leaving the kind Mrs. Hoshino to entertain a confused Rei for a moment until her daughter comes back.

"What was that about?" Rei asked when Aya finally stepped out of the house and closed the gate behind her.

She shook her bowed head. "No. It was nothing." Aya answered, continually bowing her head.

"Aya." Rei said in a breathy voice. "You look wonderful."

Aya couldn't believe her ears. Those words. It seemed like ages had passed since she last heard those words. She was so shocked and surprised that she didn't noticed Rei walked closer to her and bent his lean body towards her and gave her a feathery kiss on the forehead. Again, she jerked back in surprise.

"What? You don't like it?" Rei asked teasingly.

"No!" Aya said curtly. "I-I mean, well, you-you caught me off-g-guard." Aya stuttered, struggling to avert Rei's heart-melting romantic glare, her face beet red.

Indeed, she really looked wonderful. Stunning, alluring, flawless. . .beyond words. Her shoulder-length raven locks was set lose on a wavy style that framed her heart-shaped face. She wore a simple creamy white knee-length strap dress that showed little cleavage and showed off her slim and trim physique. A pair of pearl drop earrings, a non-chrome simple silver necklace, and a white gold wristwatch instead of dangling bracelets. She wore very light make-up, a brush or two of lip gloss that made her lips look deliciously and utterly kissable, a light brush of pink blush that made her already rosy cheeks look more visible, and a spray or two of white jasmine perfume.

Aya glanced at the dashboard. It was pass 7:30 already and the supposed meeting time was originally at 7. She just missed a half-hour time with Rei. She wasn't sure either when will times like this will come again. These past few weeks, it was hard and rare for them to find opportunities to be with each other. Rei had grown _very_ busy with his _tighter_ schedule.

The distance between them was slowly increasing.

Aya shrugged the thought off. _Over my dead beautiful body._ No, it won't happen. And she won't let it happen. "Otohata-kun," she said sheepishly, "where are we going?"

"I'm not sure." Rei said, his eyes straight on the road. "You, where do you wanna eat?"

A brief pause had befallen. "I don't know. At Palm Tree?"

Rei laughed in a low chuckle. "Come on, Aya. That's not really a restaurant. It's a café. They don't serve _real_ food there." Rei said in his cool and composed voice. His lips were still curved in a smile.

"Yes, they do." Aya protested. "They serve sandwiches. It's what I always eat." She said, her lips slightly pouted.

Rei gave her a glance and then turned his eyes back to the road. _Always eat? Well, that explains her skinny figure. _"Ah, I know where." He said and stepped a light force on the gas.

**. . . . . . .**

Aya stepped out of the car, her caramel brown orbs still wide in awe. Without a doubt, it was a five-star restaurant. Though eastern and traditionally styled, it still stood in luxury and beauty. The restaurant was built on top of a hill, showing a panoramic view of it's surroundings, overlooking the city lights downhill. He chose the restaurant on a whim, a slight of feeling she will like the place. And she did. Rei pulled Aya closer to him, holding her hand firmly in his when he noticed a number of men stealing glances, looking admiringly, and hogging at the view of the fallen angel.

Rei escorted her to a more secluded area where there were less people and mostly occupied by female. He didn't mind if he was the one they're looking at. He didn't mind if the women stared dreamily at him. He can just always ignore it. He could care less. But one thing he won't accept and tolerate was the _men -- _yes, the thought of those _hungry wolves _drooling, staring, gazing at her woman, Aya. He didn't _like_ it one bit to the point of wanting to rip their eyes off forever.

But unfortunately for him, the _hungry wolves_ had moved to their side of area and had their dinner there, where the fallen angel was dining.

The whole dinner was a torture for him. There were a few instances wherein a couple of _bold _men had purposely tripped themselves just inches away from Aya where she has to get up from her chair, help them stand up and ask them if they were alright. And a few coming to their table, asking Aya if she could lend them their bottle of salt or pepper when _obviously _on each and every table in the building had one on it. Rei could feel his inner demons urging to get out and bash those sly, shameless low wolves until they can't walk for a week or a year. And to make matters worse, Aya just smiled at them and helped them, ignorant of their true motives.

Rei sighed, trying to maintain his composure. They were lucky. Their lives were spared. For now. Little did they know in their puny minds, they were digging their own graves. Cross his path again and without Aya there to stop him, surely the doctors will have their hands full in the E.R. room.

**. . . . . . .**

Then finally, at long last, they were out of the restaurant for good.

They went for a drive around the area, grabbed some ice cream for dessert and took a nightly stroll in the park. And after a nearly three-hour date, Rei drove Aya home.

"Aya." Rei uttered, stopping Aya from opening the passenger's door. "There's something I have to tell you."

His tone was serious. His eyes grew cold and solid. The atmosphere in the tiny room was solemn. Every time he spoke in a serious tone, it always and mostly meant something bad happened or was about to happen.

Aya swallowed the lump in her throat that had built up quickly. "W-What is it?" She asked, her brows furrowed with worry.

The silence only made the situation grow more intense. "Rei?" Aya asked again, her voice began to tremble. Rei had his dark brown orbs narrowed into slits, glaring at the wheel in front of him, tightening his grips on both sides.

"I am betrothed." He finally choked out. "It was decided by my father and he personally chose the bride himself. The wedding is in six months." He continued and turned his gaze towards Aya, who was sitting beside him with the most shock-struck face throughout the day.

**-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-::o0o::-**

**A/N: **If you want to know what happens next, at least leave a review and tell me what you think.

Until next time fellow ReixAya lovers~


End file.
